Little Skeleton
by Sundiel260
Summary: Leelawadee, that was her name. It was a long name, but her parents had long names, so she didn't mind. Follow her as she grows up with two very loving parents and guardian pet that everyone seems to be scared of. (Time flip flop)


Curiosity

The desire to learn or know about anything

* * *

X-X-X

* * *

Curiosity was in every child when they were just a few years of age, and she was no different from the rest of any curious child. In fact, she was certainly a very curious child. There was no doubt in that. By the time she was strong enough to crawl, she would go over to the closest thing in her line of sight that had caught her interest and try to figure it out.

This would get her into trouble most of the time as she tended to wander off when no one was looking. It would get even worse when she was old enough to stand and walk around on her own, much to the discomfort of her parents when this happened. Expectations were taken highly into consideration when she was taken out into public places or large crowds as everyone quickly found out that there were plenty of new things for her to get distracted by and wander off.

Still, she was a good girl and stayed by her parent's sides when they told her to. However, her curiosity would overcome her more and more till she would wander away. It would take some time for her family to find her, but they would manage to find her or someone would bring her back safe and sound.

And today was no different Grillby figured as he looked up at the sound of the door opening, ready tell the person that he was closing, to see a small form covered in a violet colored cloak with sleeves with the hood up that covered their upper body and black pants come through the doorway, without her parents, stomping her bright red boots with pink bows on the sides on the welcome mat to get rid of the excess snow off them after shutting the door behind them.

She looked up at him, orbs of light orange color in the right and soft pink in the left glowed dimly in her eye sockets, smiling warmly and sent him a wave of her whole arm, which he responded by nodding back in acknowledgement. With most of the snow off her, she walked over to the bar, climbing up on to the stool chair, having a bit of difficulty due to her small size.

"The usual?" His asked as soon as she finally managed to get on top of the stool. She nodded, sitting patently as he went to the back room of his restaurant, grabbing a clean mug and filling it up with warm hot chocolate and came back out, handing her the mug. He pick the glass he was cleaning moments before and resumed to finish it as he watched her blow on the liquid to cool it down some before taking a couple of sips. He pondered to what had brought her in to his bar this time.

She wasn't a regular costumer like the rest, but she did visit quite a lot so she was fairly frequent, much to the displeasure of her parents at times. She wouldn't order anything most of the time she came here anyways, she was more interested in the items in his little food business, but on some days, she would order something to drink once or twice depending on the weather outside. If it was bright and hot out, she ordered some milk, if it was cold out with snow coming down, she ordered hot chocolate.

Grillby waited for her to finish half of the coco before putting down the mug, smiling in a cute manor that would win over many monsters and humans hearts, something that her mother was quite proud of actually. "So, what brings you here today Leelawadee?" He asked, leaning against the counter top and handed her a napkin to wipe her face clean of leftover chocolate.

Leelawadee, it was a strange yet fitting name for her. Her parents had agreed to make it a font name when they were expecting their child at the time, somehow agreeing that it just HAD to start with the letter L. Why L, no one really knew. Not even her own parents knew why…

Wiping her face clean of a hot chocolate mustache with a napkin, she set the paper down, turning her body and facing at something with one arm pointing out with a slim finger. He followed where she was pointing at, raising a brow at what he saw. "The jukebox? What about it?" He looked at her questionably, gazing into her big eyes that were filled with wonder and curiosity.

She tilted her head to one side, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking of a way to say something he could understand. He waited patiently, knowing the little monster liked to take her time before giving a clear answer. After a minute, she looked back at him, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

A light chuckle mixed with the sound of fire cracking emanated from Grillby. "Really now? You come here interested in the jukebox, and you have no clue about it."

She shrugged again, smiling a little in a good nature. Taking a moment to collect himself, Grillby hummed, leaning against the bar top. "Well, can't say that there's much history about it. It's not all that interesting or important." He shrugged. "Found it one day in the garbage dump back in the Underground. Doesn't work or anything but it gives the place a nice atmosphere."

Leelawadee nodded her head, looking back at the old item.

"However." She looked back at the flame monster, watching him go over to one side of the bar and come back, placing an item down on the counter. "This little beauty here is the real star." Her eyes widened in wonder, scooting over the edge of her seat to look at the item closer. "This is a retro radio. It may be old, but it works like a charm." Grillby beamed, rubbing the plastic top of the old radio.

Leelawadee pointed at it, looking up at him with a questioning look and plead in her eyes. Chuckling a bit, he pushed the little radio closer to the little monster. "Good ahead kiddo."

Her smile was almost as bright as Grillby as she grabbed the little radio, looking it over with mighty curiosity. It was a small rectangular box shape with an old tan color plastic front, with eleven thin straight lines that went across. Near the bottom was a black box screen with numbers and lines with a smaller screen with four numbers inside. At either end of the box screen was a turn deli, along with four small buttons at the bottom of the smaller screen, and to switches with tiny three letter symbols on it.

Gently with careful care, she traced every part of the radio, taking in every little detail that she could see. While tracing the lower part of the radio, her finger bumped into one of the two small switches, making an audible click before the little machine came to life and started to produce static sounds from the speaker.

Jumping a bit in surprise, Leelawadee blinked her eyes rapidly. Her magic, triggered by her emotions, made her eyes glow brightly with each of their respective color. Grillby, seeing the whole thing, was close to tears as he laughed. "Got a little spooked there huh?" He chuckled, watching her calm down from the shock. "Here, let me just adjust it a bit." He bent over, turning one of the knobs till the static cleared and soft upbeat music filled the building. "There we go." He beamed, watching her eyes widen in pure happiness.

He knew she liked music… no, like wasn't the right word. She _adored_ music. Whenever she heard it, she would light up the whole room with her happiness, dancing and prancing around like there was absolutely no tomorrow for her. She was a good dancer, a very good dancer actually. But she didn't dance too often in front of people.

A shrill ring of a phone gained their attention. "… Give me a moment." Grillby said, heading to the back room. Leelawadee watched as the fire monster disappeared to the back room, shrugging a bit and picking up the mug again, finishing the rest of the drink, and placed it back down with a content smile on her skeletal face.

" _And now ladies and gentlemen!_ " The radio announced proudly after the last song came to an end, gaining Leelawadee's attention. " _The main and grand event you've been asking for! Put your hands together and give a big warm welcome to our guest star tonight! Please welcome to the stage—_ "

"LEELAWADEE!" Leelawadee jumped, twisting around in her chair to look at the front door where a very angry skeleton covered in snow that covered most of his battle body stood. "THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU LITTLE MISSY!"

She shrunk in her seat, looking down at the floor as the sound of large red boots stomping on the ground and up to her filled the room. She wasn't scared, oh no, far from it, when he yelled. She was use to his yelling, he yelled all the time, but not in an angry or bad way. He just liked to yell a lot.

"HONESTLY! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I SAW THAT YOU HAD GONE OFF WITHOUT MY NOTIFICATION?! …" He sighed, rubbing a red glove over his face. "… YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GONE SOMEWHERE THAT DIDN'T SERVE GREASE." He mumbled. "WHAT WAS YOUR REASON COMING HERE ANYWAY? YOU'VE BEEN HERE PLENTY OF TIMES" She looked up, smiling and pointed at the jukebox.

The skeleton blinked, eyeing the old music machine. "NYEH? THAT OLD THING? YOU'VE SEEN IT PLENTY OF TIMES BEFORE!"

She only shrugged, smiling brightly as he sighed, walking over and taking a seat next to her. "WELL, SINCE I'M HERE, I MAY AS WELL ORDER SOME MILK." She beamed, kicking her legs over the stools edge. "BUT THEN WE'RE ARE GOING STRAIGHT HOME WHERE YOU WILL BE APPROPRIATELY PUNISHED YOUNG MISS!" Her smile vanished, slumping down in her seat as the tall skeleton gave her a disappointed frown.

"I'm not one to step in on family situations, but I think that you should lighten up on your punishment Papyrus." They looked up as Grillby came in the room, holding a glass of milk in one fiery hand. "You can't be too hard on your daughter. She's still just a little girl." He said, walking over to them and handing the tall skeleton his glass.

"NYEH HEH HEH! YES! SHE IS STILL JUST A LITTLE THING ISN'T SHE? EVEN AT HER AGE. BUT SHE'S GETTING BIGGER EVERY DAY BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN DRINKING HER MILK LIKE ME!" Papyrus grinned, placing a glove on top his daughter's head, which she beamed with pried. "HOWEVER, I WISH SHE WOULD JUST LISTEN AND STAY CLOSE BY LIKE I TOLD HER TO." Her beam turned into a sheepish smile as Papyrus gave her that knowing glance.

"Oh? And what were you doing earlier?" Grillby asked, picking up a dirty glass and began to clean it.

"WELL SE—"

"O! O O O!" Both adult monsters looked at Leelawadee as she began bouncing in her seat, patting her father on the arm and pointed at the radio. "SSH!" They raised a brow at her, questioning her actions till they figured out why she acted this way. A clear voice cut through the air out from the little radio as they sang.

A voice that all three monsters recognized immediately.

Leelawadee giggled as she listened to the music, enjoying it immensely as she knew the singer by heart.

And so did Papyrus.

A happy, love struck look came upon his face as he listened to the song and its singer, or more to the singer than the music really. He hadn't heard that melodious voice in a while, and just hearing it on the little radio made his soul flutter and feel a little lighter. A happy sigh left him as he leaned against the counter, closing his eyes as he imagined the singers figure, still beautiful and glamorous, posing dramatically and wonderfully on stage as they sang their heart out to the crowd of adoring fans.

"Looks like someone misses her family." He snapped out of his daydream, looking at Grillby before looking over at Leelawadee, frowning when he saw the sad look on her face as the song came to an end. He watched as she picked up the radio, staring at it for a moment before hugging it close to her small form. A frown came upon his own face as he watched her, before it quickly went away when an idea popped in his skull.

"YOU KNOW." He placed a glove under his daughter's chin, lifting her head up so she was gazing at him. "MOMMY WILL BE BACK IN ANOTHER TWO DAYS AND SHE'S GOING TO BE VERY TIRED WHEN THEY COME HOME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD CHEER MOMMY UP WHEN SHE GETS HOME?" He smiled as Leelawadee shook her head, gazing at him with mild curiosity. "THEIR WONDERFUL LITTLE GIRL READY TO GIVE THEM A GREAT! BIG! HUG!"

A tiny squeak of surprise left the tiny monster as Papyrus scooped her up and spun her around high in the air, smiling brightly at each other as giggles and laughter filled the restaurant before dying down to calm giggles, hugging each other in a tight embrace. "BETTER?"

A happy hum was what he got for an answer, and although he knew she needed to work on her talking skills, he was content with the answer. After finishing his drink and giving back the radio, the two left the restaurant still holding each other in the hug. Halfway back home, Leelawadee fell asleep in her father's arm, snuggling close in the skeleton's embrace with a bit of his scarf in her tiny hands. Chuckling quietly to himself at the cute sight, he decided to let her get away with disappearing on him this time. She certainly was adorable when she was taking a nap.

"Aaaawww~. If only I had a camera with me right now to take a picture of this. You two are absolutely adorable~!"

Papyrus' eyes widen, and before he had the chance to turn around, two metallic arms wrapped around him, seizing him in an affectionate hug by a very familiar figure he had only moments ago been thinking about. "OH! ME—!"

"Sssshh, quiet darling." A light blush came upon Papyrus's cheeks as a white glove pressed against his teeth, silencing him. "She's asleep right now."

He nodded, smiling down at the small form in his arms.

"How was everything while I was away? Any trouble?" Mettaton asked, not taking his eyes off Leelawadee's sleeping form.

"Trouble? For the great Papyrus? No! No trouble at all!"

Mettaton rolled his eyes, giving the skeleton a light peck on the cheekbone and giggled as the blush deepened and made a light nyeh heh! "Sure there wasn't. The great Papyrus would have no trouble at all handling our small child for a whole month while I was away." He chuckled, leaning against Papyrus's shoulder. "… I've missed you. Both of you."

"Nyeh! And we've missed you as well!"

Mettaton laughed, hugging his family that he hadn't seen for over a month close to him, enjoying every moment of it as much as possible.

* * *

 **Okay, just a few things I want to point out to you readers.  
**

 **Yes, this story is real, your eyes are fine,**

 **Yes, I somewhat support Papyton, only a little bit, not a whole lot,**

 **No, I'm not a big, huge fan of gays,**

 **No, I don't want you guys calling me out on this or send me rude comments on this,**

 **Yes, I made an OC child with Mettaton and Papyrus**

 **No, I didn't steal her from anyone or anything,**

 **Yes, her name is Leelawadee, she's named after a font since she's half skeleton so why not?**

 **No, I'm not a real big fan Papyton, I just see this happening because why not?**

 **Yes, there will be more OC's in the nearby future, maybe even more fan-children OC's if I feel like it,**

 **Yes, I'm going to continue this, this is not a one-shot story,**

 **Yes, I will take suggestions if you have any for me,**

 **No, I will NOT enjoy any rude comments about Papyton, as once again, I am not much of a big fan of it and I only support some of it,**

 **No, I will SIMPLY not take rude remarks about my OC's,**

 **And finally, no, I do NOT support Sans/Toriel or Sans/Frisk or any other Sans relationship with other characters as I see a few problems with them…**

 **For starters, I don't really see Sans or Toriel felling for each other as Toriel is simply much older than Sans and in my eyes, she doesn't seem to have any interest in getting into an relationship any time soon and would rather take care of Frisk, and I only see them as pun buddies. And I see the same problem with Sans/Frisk. I hate to say it to those who are Sans and Frisk supporters but Sans is much too old to be in a relationship with a child, and I don't support age difference relationships.**

 **Now, the reason I, some what, support Papyton is because I can see a lot of similarities between the two. To their height, their ego's, and their love for their families, I can see it happening between them. The most reason I can support this relationship is because I think that their personalities sort of balance each other out, from Papyrus' sweet, caring, childlike persona, I can see him bringing out the better side of Mettaton and helping him be a better more caring and selfless person, to Mettaton's awareness, not as high as Sans but still able to see when things are going to get bad, what to expect in the real world, and tough-like nature, I can see him bring out a more mature side of Papyrus while he retains most of his innocent personality, but helps him be a little bit more aware of things around him and does more mature things.**

 **They support and bring out the good in each other and honestly? I can't see a better way than that.  
**

 **However, I can see some people disagreeing with this** **… And, I can respect that. Not everyone is a big support on everything, and that's completely fine and okay. No one can make you like it or force you to. It's really their choice and theirs alone. I can't stop them from hating what I like, or make them hate what I don't like, it's really their choices and theirs alone. You don't like it? That's fine, you don't have to. You ship them up with someone else? Fine, it's your choice and yours alone. But let me tell you something. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you have to flame about it. There are shippers out there, people like me who like's to ship people together while others don't like to ship together. And let me tell you something, just because someone doesn't like the ship and call out on it and completely hates the ship, it does _NOT MEAN THAT YOU SHOULD BE HATING THE PERSON AND CALL THEM OUT ON IT!_ So what if they ship that couple you don't like? It's their view! Not yours! And what if they make them do something you don't like? You can go somewhere else and not look back instead of making the person feel bad about it!  
**

 **And honestly? They might not like your ships as you don't like there's. You shouldn't make a big deal about it, OKAY?!**

 **Ahem. Now that I got that out, I hope you take into consideration and think more about what people like to ship. You don't have to like it if you don't like it, capeesh?**

 **Anyway, I want to point out some aspects of Leelawadee.**

 **Leelawadee I can see her being a special mix and blend of the two. Her personality is outgoing and adventurous with a suitable hint for show business, though she tends to be quiet and prefers to not talk a lot like her parents do. She does know how to talk and most of the time she giggles when she's really happy or excited, but she rather have her actions speak out for her than her words. Now since she's half skeleton half ghost, I think she has a mixed variety of magic abilities of the two. Magic abilities which I will reveal later on in the story~  
**

 **I big part of Leelawadee is that she's very observant of her surrounding and concerns greatly for her family, and can go from being happy and carefree to serious and down to the point. Something of which Sans notices right away.**

 **I would like for you to know that this story has a flip flop time line, so in one chapter Leelawadee might be five and the next a two month old then a twenty year old.**

 **Please tell me what you think of the story so far, and please don't put in a bad review just because you hate the ship and be nice about it, okay?**


End file.
